Garou
|2='Garou'}} One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 55, page 1 Awakened: God (Self-proclaimed)One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 7 |affiliation = Bang (Former Master) |alias = Human Monster (人間怪人, Ningen kaijin) Hero Hunter (ヒーロー狩り, Hīrō kari) Wolfman (ウルフマン, Urufuman) |family = Unnamed Father (Mentioned) |age = 18 |status = Alive |abilities = Superhuman Physical Prowess Transformation(Formerly) Learning Ability Adaption Regeneration Supernatural Senses Indomitable Will |height = 177 cm (5'9½") |webcomic = Chapter 32 (First mentioned) Chapter 45 |manga = Chapter 29 (First mentioned) Chapter 39 |anime = Episode 10 (Cameo) |japanese = Hikaru Midorikawa}} Garou (ガロウ, Garō; Viz: Garo) is a former disciple of Bang, but was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. Because of his fascination of monsters and his hatred of heroes, he is commonly called the Human Monster and the Hero Hunter. Sitch of the Hero Association views him as a grave threat to the organization despite being only human. Appearance Garou is a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long silver hair that spikes upwards in two large prongs, giving a feeling of a young wolf. While not being a particularly large person, he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting white martial arts pants, similar to his former master Bang, with a yellow belt wrapped around his waist. He wears Tai Chi slippers for footwear. During the beginning of the Monster Association Arc, his upper body is wrapped in bandages. His right eye is bloodshot and his hair has been tinted red. After recovering, he now wears a tight black long-sleeved shirt and loose fitting black martial arts pants. Personality Garou is introduced as an evil character with a hatred for heroes and has a confident, vindictive characterization. He hates being insulted and will attack any who offends him. He thinks highly of himself and uses that assertion to threaten high-ranking personnel such as heroes and Sitch. He will also attack low-ranked heroes and Hero Association staff members if he encounters them. Garou hates the popular, as he believes the popular will always win in the end. This is because as a child, he had no friends and the popular children at school enjoyed abusing him both physically and verbally, particularly a boy named Tacchan. They forced him to play Heroes, where Tacchan ("Justice Man") would beat up Garou ("the monster"). Garou noticed how everyone liked Tacchan but hated him.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 54, page 5–11 After watching his life repeat over and over again on the Justice Man TV show, he grew a distaste of heroes in general and believed that in the end, the majority will always want him ("the monster") dead. Although Garou is a villain and considered evil by most, he possesses a sense of morality: he fights heroes in a way without killing them, but he is okay with others killing heroes. He has a soft spot for children, as shown when he converses with Tareo in the park, or when he stops fighting Metal Bat after Zenko shows up. When Tareo calls him "Mister" after Garou told him not to, he does not get angry at the child. Later, he rescues and protects the boy from the Monster Association, even risking his own life to do so. In some ways, Garou can be considered a foil to Saitama. Both of them have their own, strong sense of honor and justice, albeit manifested in different ways. While Saitama wanted to be like a hero from his childhood who fought villains, Garou wants to be a monster who defeats heroes. While Garou is a genius fighter and a prodigious martial artist, Saitama is an ordinary person with no fighting technique. Furthermore, Garou can enjoy the feeling of losing in order to improve himself to become stronger in most of his fight, while Saitama desires to have a worthy opponent to find the rush of excitement he once had while he was training. In battle, Garou is extremely arrogant, often mocking his opponents and calling them "amateurs". He derided Death Gatling and the group of A and B-class heroes, calling them all pathetically weak and despite their smart idea of ganging up together, they were still nothing in comparison to S-class heroes. Despite this, he gives credit to his opponents when he sees it due, as seen when he commented on Glasses endurance throughout their battle. He is very observant in and before battle, always preparing himself to combat his opponent and never fighting without prior knowledge. An example of this is when the group of A and B-class heroes arrives to take him to the Hero Association. When he sees them, he asks the child to look at the Hero Association book with all of the heroes listed powers, weapons, ranks, and abilities. He uses this to make sure he avoids the attacks that would do him large damage, specifically Shooter's poisonous arrows. Garou wants to become a monster, as explored through his title the "Human Monster". However, his vision of a monster is an absolute existence that does not belong with anyone and is a symbol of fear to all, not a mass murderer.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 55, page 10 As a result, he is disgusted by the monsters in the Monster Association as they do not follow his "monster policy".One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 59, page 11 Garou intends to change the world through absolute evil. He views justice as being biased and unfair, seeing it as people doing evil things to others they deem "evil" and getting praised for it, whereas absolute evil is unbiased and fair, affecting everyone the same way. Garou wants to become the fairy tale–like monster that everyone fears so that they are forced to unite against him to survive. By doing so, he aspires to end conflict and war, and achieve world peace.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 26–29 Although Garou has no qualms about killing monsters, he never kills a single human. The Monster Association notices this, which leads to them betraying him. Saitama also notices this when Garou is going easy with the S-Class heroes,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 24 and also when Garou is faking a threat to kill Tareo while actually moving away from the kid.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 87, page 13–14 When it is their turn to fight, Garou's attacks are only meant to injure Saitama so he would stop being a hero, not to kill.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 88, page 7 This prompts Saitama to call Garou "soft" and "not serious".One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 88, page 11 According to Saitama's diagnosis of his character, Garou actually wants to be a hero, but decides on the much easier role of a monster.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 93, page 12–13 After hearing this diagnosis, Garou's monster persona shatters, and he is left not knowing what to do.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 93, page 15 He even accepts death,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 94, page 9 but his will to live returns after hearing Tareo tell everyone how he saved the boy's life twice.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 94, page 15–21 His current mindset after this remains unknown. Abilities and Powers Garou was once Bang's best disciple, although he was expelled from the dojo after crippling the other students. Despite being kicked out by Bang, Garou starts his own personal training and becomes incredibly powerful. Equipped with a powerful range of abilities and physical attributes, Garou is able to fight on par with many S-Class heroes. By the end of his hero hunt, Garou defeated more than 100 heroes. Garou possesses a strong aura of fear around him, which can cause his opponents to lose confidence in themselves, and sometimes even make them pass out. He is able to overpower the entire Tank Topper Army. This includes Tanktop Vegetarian, a former A-Class hero, and Tanktop Master, an S-Class hero and one of the strongest men in the world physically. Garou is also able to fight the S-Class hero Metal Bat, and compares him to an amateur fighter. However, Garou admits that if any of Metal Bat's strikes connected, he would have lost instantly. Garou is trained to fight humans by his former master, Bang. As a result of that, his fighting style becomes far less effective against beastly tactics. This is proven when he is easily overwhelmed by Watchdog Man. Moreover, Darkshine described fighting Garou was like "being cornered by dozens of martial artists at once", despite Darkshine being a reputable hand to hand combatant whose said to be one of the best among the heroes and on par with Bang. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: Garou's strength is superhuman and roughly on par with S-Class heroes. He is capable of ripping Blue Fire's arm off without too much difficulty. Using one arm, he can throw a sewer lid at great speeds. He is able to heavily injure Tanktop Master with a barrage. He is shown easily breaking Heavy Tank Fundoshi's arm and knocking out multiple A-Class heroes with one strike each. He is also capable of punching holes through Senior Centipede, a Demon threat monster (webcomic-only).One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 56, page 12 Even in his weakened state, he defeats all of the A and B-class heroes with either a short barrage of punches or a single strike. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Garou is able to quickly dodge a vast amount of Golden Ball's bullets from multiple directions. He can also dodge the bat swings from Metal Bat. However, he admits that he would lose to Flashy Flash's speed.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 84, page 6 Even in his weakened state, he was still fast enough to outmaneuver the group of A and B-class heroes. Immense Durability: Garou also possesses inhuman durability. He's able to take multiple attacks from Tanktop Master and remain standing. He even survives an all-out assault from three Demon level monsters: Royal Ripper, Bug God, and Senior Centipede (webcomic-only).One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 57, page 3 Even when he was severely weakened by Saitama and Watchdog Man's combined attacks, he was still able to combat the group of A and B-class heroes and tough out the pain. Even Shooter's poison arrows and Gun Gun's bullet hole didn't slow him down, as noted by Glasses. Immense Endurance and Stamina: Garou possesses an inhuman pain tolerance. He is able to continue fighting after suffering injuries which would normally incapacitate normal people, such as a beat-down from Tanktop Master. He does not flinch when Spring Mustachio's sword stabs through his hand. Moreover, after being weakened by multiple fights from the day before and suffering a fever, he managed to continue fighting multiple heroes at once and actually in fact defeated all of them using smart tactics and enduring all of the continuous pain. Even when being battered to a bloody pulp by both Bang and Bomb, arguably the two most powerful martial artists on the planet, slipping in and out of consciousness, and losing feeling in his arms, he was still able to persevere and create tremors in the ground, uproot a tree, and spin it at amazing speeds, to the utter shock of both Bang and Bomb. Additionally, Garou showed very little if not any pain when he was electrocuted by power lines, demonstrating high resistance to electricity. Enhanced Senses: Garou is able to effortlessly sense the trajectory of bullets from Golden Ball's Golden Breakout, even in the dark. He can predict the movements of Metal Bat's Savage Tornado attack. He is also able to sense that people are watching him, as he realizes he is being watched by two monsters despite being engaged in battle against Metal Bat at the time. Moreover, he dodged Chain'n'toad's Ear Cutter, despite coming from a blind spot, just by instinct. It is also shown that his sense is sharp enough to enable him to deflect a barrage of shots from a gatling gun flawlessly without letting a single shot to hit him. Advanced Growth Rate: Garou's main attribute. In his first appearance at the Hero Headquarters, the human monster admits that S-Class heroes would be too much for him to handle. Shortly afterwards however, he is capable of fighting against and defeating the very same S-Class heroes, such as Tanktop Master, in physical combat. This ability is shown again after he is beaten by Royal Ripper and Bug God, at the first time when fighting both he's outclassed, only to return later and effortesly kill Royal Ripper. Super Healing: '''Garou possesses an advanced healing factor, which explains why he was able to survive fights with fearsome monsters and powerful heroes despite being terribly injured. It is unknown how he obtained that ability, but it's possible that it was derived from his evolution. Fighting Styles '''Genius Combatant: Garou is an extremely skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of the opponent's weak spots to give himself the upper advantage in fights. His learning ability (超学習能力, Chō Gakushū Nōryoku) allows him to learn countermeasures for other people's fighting styles, while making their fighting styles his own. He shows this ability against Tanktop Master, where he attacks his weak spots and quickly turns the tables. He also shows this unique ability in his fight with Metal Bat, where he comments that Metal Bat's attacks are getting predictable and weird. While fighting his opponents, Garou gains access to their fighting styles and techniques, simply by witnessing them once. Moreover, when fighting Garou aims for the vital points and joints to make his opponents lose the ability to fight back very quickly. Furthermore, through analyzing his opponent's line of vision, posture, muscle tension, breathing, energy, movement patterns, and center of gravity he can almost perfectly predict his opponent's next movement. His prediction accuracy only improves as Garou becomes stronger. *'Tanktop Tackle' (タンクトップタックル, Tankutoppu Takkuru): Copied from Tanktop Master. He charges at his opponent, bulling them over with folded forearms. He uses this against Flashy Flash.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 84, page 8 *'Tanktop Blow' (タンクトップブロー, Tankutoppu Burō): Copied from Tanktop Master. Garou unbalances and distracts his opponent by striking the ground with tremendous force after spinning to build up momentum. He first uses this against Bang and Bomb, then later against Flashy Flash. * Watchdog Man's Dog Movements: During his fight with Genos, Garou is shown to have been able to mimic the movement of Watchdog Man in which he uses to catch Genos off guard to catch his right arm. * Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist (旋風鉄斬拳, Senpū Tetsuzan-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed from Bomb. This martial art style involves a powerful hand rotation technique to create a razor sharp whirlwind pressure that chops the opponent into tiny pieces. The martial art then pushes the opponent back with various degrees of force depending on the proximity towards the eye of the whirlwind. The cutting pressure is also used in the martial art's kicks and is sharp enough to cut through stone. Garou first uses this against Royal Ripper. *'Heart-Blast Release Fist' (爆心解放拳, Bakushin Kaihō-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 6 Has not been shown yet. *'Tiger Fang True Fist' (虎牙烈真拳, Torakiba Retsu Shin-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Fire Dance Bullet Trail Fist' (炎舞弾道拳, Homuramai Dandō-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Purgatory Abyss Fist' (空虚深淵拳, Kūkyo Shin'en-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Lake-Breaking Ice River Fist' (湖割氷河拳, Mizūmi Wari Hyōga-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Mountain Cordillera Road Fist' (愚道山脈拳, Gudō Sanmyaku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Ultimate Fist of the Yatagarasu' (八咫烏極拳, Yatagarasu Kyoku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Pressure Point Killer Fist' (圧迫面殺拳, Appaku-men Ya-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Poisonous Ogre Fist' (空鬼未毒拳, Sora oni mi Doku-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Lone Fist of Takanori' (引弧隆盛拳, Hikuko Takamori-ken): A martial art Garou absorbed through battle. Has not been shown yet. *'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist' (流水岩砕拳, Ryūsui Gansai-ken): A martial art Garou learned from his former master, Bang. It is composed of a series of extremely fast and powerful punches that can take out an S-Class hero. Garou avoids using this style if possible, because it reminds him of Bang. Charanko describes the martial art as "leading enemies around the nose by moving like a calm stream, only to finish them off with a punch strong enough to smash great rocks like a raging river", implying that the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist parallels real-life Tai Chi. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. Furthermore, if in a crisis, the martial art has his body move on its own. However, this art is incomplete as Bang did not teach Garou how to fight against animal-like fighting styles, such as Watchdog Man's. Also, Superalloy Darkshine noted in his battle with Garou that Garou's Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist is inferior in comparison to Bang, even when Garou was in his evolved state, as Darkshine fought Bang one-on-one and got to see this technique first-hand. During the battle between Garou and Bang, Genos also notes the difference in skill being undeniable. Garou must make a conscious effort in order to use the techniques, but for Bang, it has become part of his very being. **'Abandonment' (見切り, Mikiri): Garou removes all restriction that he had placed on his mind. When they are removed Garou's mobility, agility and maneuverability are heightened. *'Secret Combination: Cross Fang Dragon Slayer Fist' (連携奧義 交牙竜殺拳, Renkei Ōgi: Kyōga Ryūsatsu-ken): A combination of the martial arts of Bang and Bomb. This technique is usually only achievable with two users, but Garou manages to reach a degree of mastery that allows him to use the combination without needing a second person. Has not been shown yet. *'Military Martial Arts' (我流武術, Garyū Bujutsu): Based on Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist, this fighting style evolves freely during combat. This was first seen used against Heavy Tank Loincloth. Miscellaneous Abilities: Indomitable Will: One of Garou's defining traits and a factor that allows Garou to keep fighting, even when on the brink of death, is his sheer willpower. This will is evidenced throughout several battles between S-class heroes, such as during the battle between Garou vs Bang & Bomb. Massive Appetite: He is shown to have a massive appetite as he can stuff himself with the entire courses in the menu of a restaurant, more than likely in order to rejuvenate himself. Despite his toned body and slim physique, he is able to stuff down large meals and even chug an entire pitcher of water with a single gulp. Hardened Teeth: Garou's teeth are shown to be durable enough to the point that when he splits his broken tooth on the concrete floor, it makes a large hole in the surface. Carnivorous Consumption: Garou can consume Monster's flesh to regain his energy and vitality without any ill effects. Awakened "Awakened Garou"'One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 95, page 13 (覚醒したガロウ, ''Kakusei shita Garō) is what Black Sperm calls Garou after he transforms. He goes through multiple transformations, each drastically changing his appearance. However, these transformations are short-lived, as Garou reverts back to normal after his defeat from Saitama. Initial Transformation Transforming Stage After fighting multiple A-Class heroes, and being almost beaten to death by Genos, Bang, and Bomb, Garou's evolution initiates (in the webcomic, it begins after he fights the Monster Association). His body slowly transforms until only his face remains untouched by the time he fights Golden Sperm.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 81, page 5–9 During his battle with Superalloy Darkshine, it is noted that his Limiter is breaking,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 69, page 10–12 and afterwards, he feels like his "spirit" has been released from his body.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 78, page 3 He proclaims himself to be Disaster Level "God", and the bringer of the ominous future predicted by Shibabawa.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 77, page 14 :'''Limitless Growth: As a result of appearing to break his Limiter, Garou's strength can increase seemingly without limit. :Augmented Strength: Garou in this state is capable of defeating the likes of Royal Ripper,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 58, page 10 Overgrown Rover,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 59, page 5 and Puri-Puri-PrisonerOne-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 66, page 2 with a single strike each. Although at first, Garou is unable to significantly damage Superalloy Darkshine, his strength eventually increases enough to defeat the hero.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 75, page 15 Later on, he could destroy nearly 100 Black Sperm cells with a single uppercut,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 81, page 11 and greatly injure the likes of Golden Sperm with a single punch.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 81, page 7 According to Golden Sperm, his punch is many levels higher than what humans are capable of.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 81, page 12 :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: Garou is able easily dodge Overgrown Rover attacks.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 59, page 1 By the time he fights Golden Sperm, he is faster than what S-Class heroes like Zombieman and Sweet Mask can see.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 81, page 13 :Augmented Durability: Garou is able to endure a tackle from Superalloy Darkshine, although not without great injury.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 68, page 15 As their battle rages on, Garou's endurance increases to the point that he can catch Superalloy Darkshine's full-power Superalloy Bazooka bare-handed, without any difficulty or damage. Fully-Transformed Quickly after his physical warfare against Golden Sperm, Garou completes his first transformation.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 81, page 15 Devilish horns are where his hair had been and his clothes are reduced to only his pants, shoes, and scarf. According to Genos, not a single trait of his former face remains.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 82, page 9 In this form, Garou is able to best several S-Class heroes simultaneously. :Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist (怪害神殺拳, Kaigai Shinsatsu-ken): The Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist is Awakened Garou's personal fighting style, created after absorbing the other fighting styles he had within his arsenal.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 6–7 According to Garou, it is Disaster Level God, and has no weak spots.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 7–9 Garou is capable of holding his own against Saitama while using this style. *'God Slayer Ascending Attack' (神殺昇撃, Shinsatsu Shōgeki): Garou delivers a powerful rising slash with one of his arms.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 89, page 11 *'God Slayer Instant Attack' (神殺瞬撃, Shinsatsu Shungeki): Garou throws a volley of quick punches with both hands.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 89, page 8 These punches are enough to encourage Saitama to use Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches to counter it, instead of just Consecutive Normal Punches.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 90, page 11 :Augmented Strength: Garou's punches are powerful enough to shatter the ground without connecting.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 87, page 6One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 88, page 6 He is capable of incapacitating many S-Class heroes with a single hit,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 8One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 9One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 13 while going easy on them. He is also shown to lift and break large boulders without difficulty.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 82, page 14–15One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 12 :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: Garou moves faster than what top S-Class heroes like Atomic Samurai can even register.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 82, page 6–7 In his fight against Tatsumaki, he destroys the rubble surrounding him in hyper-speed to the point that it looks like the rocks are missing him.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 5 He is also shown surpassing Flashy Flash's speed, casually blocking the hero's Lightspeed Fist, which only took 2 centiseconds to complete.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 84, page 3–6 Even after Flash increases his speed, Garou comments that chasing him down would be no problem;One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 84, page 7 he later proves it, earning a comment from the hero that Garou is too fast.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 85, page 3 Even more impressive, Garou can read and dodge Saitama's normal attacks, and unlike anyone else before, can instantly counter them, surprising the hero.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 89, page 7–14 He also manages to escape from Saitama's grasp twice.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 85, page 6One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 5 During their battle, he moves from behind Saitama to in front so quickly that falling rubble does not appear to move, and even Saitama loses sight of him.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 9 :Augmented Durability: Most notably, Garou gains an immense boost in durability, capable of even taking Saitama's normal punches without too much injury.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 88, page 12 While restrained by the esper Tatsumaki, he endures a multitude of hits from Sweet Mask and Child Emperor to no effect.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 11–12 Garou is not fazed when thrown into the air by Saitama's Serious Table Flip.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 90, page 6 He even survives a direct assault from Satiama's Consecutive Normal Punches with only a broken horn as a result,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 90, page 8–9 and an exchange with Saitama's Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 90, page 12–13 :Psychic Resistance: Garou is capable of adapting to and overcoming Tatsumaki's Psychic Binding, albeit the esper's brain is heavily injured at the time.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 83, page 13 :Enhanced Vision: Garou is capable of seeing in the darkness of night and uses this to his advantage when threatening to kill Tareo while secretly moving away from him. Second Transformation After being pushed into a corner by Saitama, Garou transforms again.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 15 This transformation is intense enough to change the wind and convince Saitama that something serious is coming.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 1 His body becomes much more bulky, and his demonic features are much more noticeable: the horns on his head are curvy while four other horns appear on his back, and his clothes seemingly disappear. Garou's teeth become larger and his eyes give place to a black void. :Augmented Strength: Garou's strength increases as his punches devastate the surrounding land.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 7 A spin punch in this form encourages Saitama to counter with a Serious Headbutt.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 11 Although his strength increases, Garou's attacks become more brutish. :Augmented Durability: Unlike anyone else before him, Garou can take a normal punch from Saitama without even getting pushed backwards.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 10 He can survive his body getting blown apart from Saitama's Serious Headbutt.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 13 :Augmented Speed and Reflexes: In this form, Garou is able to rush Saitama in a similar fashion to Boros in his Meteoric Burst state. Final Transformation After receiving a Serious Headbutt from Saitama, Garou regenerates and evolves one more time.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 14 His appearance becomes even more demonic, and his muscles grows to the point he is several times larger than Saitama. His horns make sharp curves now while the horns on his back mutated into large wings. Unlike the previous transformations, this one eventually crumbles and Garou starts to lose power.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 15 :Regeneration: When entering his final form, Garou regenerates the damage he sustained from Saitama's Serious Headbutt. :Augmented Strength: It is implied that this form increases Garou's power, but the battle is not shown. In the end, he is still no match for Saitama. Quotes *''"Time to conduct evil."'' *(To Tanktop Master) "Stay right here and watch as the monster Garou goes on to kill off all of your comrades." *(To Tareo) "Only you can protect yourself now!" *(To Superalloy Darkshine) "'Monster Play' Did you just say that? Then aren't you 'playing hero' as well? Huh? It stinks... It reeks of hypocrisy, it makes me wanna puke. So what you're doing now is also part of conducting 'conducting justice and punishing evildoers'? As long as you're doing 'the right thing' you gain immense power, is that so? That is powerful indeed. Humans conducting violence with no regret or guilt, they can beat anyone. If needed, just throw all that kindness overboard. You heroes are shit. Supported by the called mass society, I'm not going to lose to that. That's why I have to fight. Betting my life on it, in order to crush this justice. You cannot end this monster play!" *(Referring to Saitama) "This strength doesn't make any sense. It's not fair. It's like he's made up of the world's unfairness. As if he's the personification of justice...of course. Didn't I already know? This world is unfair. Justice and Evil are decided by others. That's how the world is. To oppose the unfair power known as justice, I have to obtain the unfair power known as evil. To defeat the unfair beings known as heroes...I HAVE TO BECOME AN UNFAIR BEING MYSELF!!" *''"This is what I feared most. Expelled by the power of justice without even a say. But I won't let it."'' *''"All of you...all of you...all of you!! The people! The world! None of you see anything. Anything! You act like heroes even though you can't save one child. You're all insane! Yet people rely on you madmen. They make the mistaken assumption that of course you'll save them. No matter what happens, someone will do something. It's not their problem if a monster appears. It's not as if most people's lives will change. And so, in a small part of their heart, it will have room to grow. Evil will be born. But still, the evil of people will never be judged. That's the difference between them and monsters. The phony peace that heroes create will dye people with evil. That's why I'm doing this. I will be the Count Devil that plunges humanity into terror!! In a world with no room for survival, evil will disappear. And so will bullying, and discrimination, even war! WHAT THIS WORLD NEEDS IS NOT BIASED JUSTICE! BUT UNBIASED ABSOLUTE EVIL! I'm fighting for world peace. No justice will be able to overthrow me. I will be stronger than anyone! I will be...AN ABSOLUTE MONSTER!"'' *(To Saitama) "If you weren't here, I would have become the world's absolute evil. Unbiased terror scattered throughout the world...that can establish real peace. Don't think that all children are waiting for heroes. There are even kids around the world waiting for a great monster to take the stage. Can you save them!? Can you follow the ugly kid being picked on in the park!? I can! I can save the whole world with terror! While humanity is fearing Garou the Monster, everyone's hearts will unite to survive. Is there any peace other than this!? Can you create peace? Can you unbiased save the world with that flimsy cape? Do you have the means to stop the unseen tragedies? You're strong but so what? You may defeat me, but can you handle it?! THE RESPONSIBILITY!!! WELL!? IF YOU'RE GOING TO DEFEAT ME, THEN ANSWER THE QUESTION! WHAT WILL YOU ACCOMPLISH? Why will you kill me now? Do you have a sense of duty like mine? WHY...ARE YOU...A HERO?!" Trivia *Garou is ranked 14th in the character popularity poll. *Garou (餓狼, Garō) means "Hungry Wolf". During his participation in the Martial Arts Tournament, he disguised himself with a wolf mask. **In French, loup-garou means "Werewolf". *Murata references Bruce Lee's back when drawing the back of Garou, full of muscles.http://www.ustream.tv/channel/nebu-kuro1 *Murata stated Garou bathes in a public bathroom. *Garou and Saitama share the same unpleasant childhood role as they are both being bullied as a child and seemly an outcast in the classroom. However, unlike Garou, Saitama overcomes all of this and becomes a hero while Garou descends into a role of monstrosity. *In an interview where ONE is questioned about who would win in a fight between Boros and Garou, ONE replies it would be a "good match" and he is uncertain on the victor, although he does believe that Garou is stronger in close combat.Niconico Interview *Awakened Garou is considered to be a "near-perfect monster" by ONE. *Awakened Garou is the first monster to go easy on Saitama, as Garou never aims to actually kill any humans. *Awakened Garou is the third monster to survive a punch from Saitama, after Boros and Evil Natural Water. However, unlike the former two, who survived because of their regenerative abilities, Garou's body is simply able to endure the force. He is also the first monster to survive a Serious Series attack, although that attack is not meant to kill him. *Awakened Garou is by far the most durable opponent of Saitama, surviving at least 7 of Saitama's normal punches,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 88, page 8One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 11One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 13One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 14One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 9One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 17One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 92, page 20 numerous body slams,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 88, page 13–14One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 91, page 6–7 a direct hit from Saitama's Consecutive Normal Punches, an exchange with Saitama's Two-Handed Consecutive Normal Punches, a fall from Saitama's Serious Table Flip,One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 90, page 13 a counter from Saitama's Serious Headbutt, and a smash from Saitama's fist.One-Punch Man Webcomic; Chapter 93, page 10 The battle against Saitama in his final form is not shown, so the actual amount of attacks he survived is unknown. *Awakened Garou is so far the only character that has Saitama actively participate in battle. In most of Saitama's other battles (e.g. Carnage Kabuto, Boros, and Tatsumaki), Saitama is usually receiving hits but rarely tries to hit back. Also, he is the only monster shown to block, dodge, escape, and counter Saitama's attacks. References Navigation it:Garou zh:餓狼 de:Garo fr:Garou Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Anti-Villains Category:Male Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon + Category:Main Antagonists Category:Super Fight Champions Category:Dragon